


когда темна земля, когда тонешь в дожде

by samoilov



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoilov/pseuds/samoilov
Summary: Уолтер приходит к Догме в последний раз.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/gifts).
  * A translation of [if the earth is dark, if the rain drowns you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189716) by [demios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demios/pseuds/demios). 



> я посвящаю это аре, который низверг меня в этот ад меньше, чем за три часа. пожалуйста, помогите.
> 
> название взято из "Crier tout bas" из оперы "Cœur de pirate".

Эта церковь прекрасна,  
  
было первой мыслью, мелькнувшей в голове Уолтера перед погружением в раздумья — его бы сочли дураком. Он сам считал себя дураком. Нечасто он использовал подобные слова — "прекрасна" —, если вообще использовал. Его красота — в изученных образцах, бесчисленных каталогах и отпечатанных на бумаге нулях, не в поклонении. Церковь была для него извечным противником рациональности, в которую он был влюблен так страстно; безудержная вера последователей — очередным софизмом. Стоило, впрочем, признать, их отверженность за собственные идеи, их заразительную пылкость. Крайне очаровательно.  
  
(Он полагал, что это послужило причиной его привязанности к священнику из этого сна. Возможно, это являлось для него самой _иррациональной_ вещью.)  
  
Белое здание на краю города обладало своими причудами, но роскошь их исследования Уолтер более позволить себе не мог. Ему довелось увидеть самые порочные уголки кривого и мерзкого, развращенного сознания. Но и днем его работа — не легче. Он не мог придумать места мрачнее, чем Дримсэнд; его рабочее место — полупустая комната с несколькими кроватями посередине: круглосуточный сон не располагал к приукрашению рабочего пространства. Не то чтобы его это беспокоило — контраст был по крайней мере любопытен.  
  
Виноградные лозы, любовно стягивавшие окна, ползущие вдоль стен, придавали зданию очертания милой гармонии, словно природа наложила широкую руку на эту девственную чистоту. Уолтеру были не свойственны подобные романтические размышления, но сегодня он позволил себе сделать исключение. Он заметил, как этот сон начал разрушаться, как иссохли и угасли поврежденные здания. Сама земля подле него была подобна болоту; с каждым шагом его ботинки утопали в непонятного происхождения гнилой куче. Еще немного, стоило лишь просчитаться — и она бы поглотила его целиком. Тогда это и правда был бы последний раз.  
  
Сновидящий — тот мальчик, едва вступивший в подростковый возраст, — продержался много больше предыдущих испытуемых. Уолтера прогресс должен был воодушевить; и он воодушевлял, несмотря на его все обострявшиеся переживания каждый раз, как канет в небытие очередной Счастливый Сон. Он не был столь наивен, чтобы позволить себе радоваться сейчас, но это чувство посетило его впервые с появления в Корпорации Дримсэнд. В самом деле, быть может, удалось бы спасти это безнадежное место. После бесконечной череды неудач... Рассел мог бы преуспеть в исследовании и возродить надежду, угасавшую в Уолтере с каждым экспериментом. Впервые за столько лет он мог позволить себе подобное. Он надеялся на Рассела, на его силы — ради них обоих.  
  
Так почему непонятная горечь оседала на языке? Неужели он не мог работать ни на одном сеансе, не испытывая мучительной вины за всех, кого не сумел спасти? Он с досадой толкнул вперед деревянную дверь, ведущую в самую церковь, уже не впервые спрашивая себя: "Что ты делаешь?". В этом не было никакого смысла, никакой пользы. Лишь безрассудный каприз. Он должен был собирать полученный материал, обрабатывать данные, чтобы наконец покинуть это место — но не находиться еще в полуразрушенном городе, среди его умирающих жителей. Они не реальны — их слова едва ли что-то значили, возможно, даже меньше, бредовых реплик Рэймонда. Но вот он здесь, и он должен был довести это дело до конца. Он никогда не работал вполсилы.  
  
Уолтер всматривался в темноту, вслушивался, надеясь обнаружить малейшие признаки жизни. В церкви всегда было мертвенно тихо, когда бы он ни приходил. Догма порой устраивал проповеди, но он видел в этой церкви разве что Рассела или Коди. Разумеется, это все было лишь сном, где ночь сменяла день по желанию Рассела; несущественные речи Догмы могли быть очередной подделкой. Сегодня паствы также не было. Он даже не видел священника; о его присутствии напомнило — вдруг — негромкое покашливание, эхом отразившееся от полых стен церкви. Уолтер подозревал, что он протирал пыль со скамей. Снова.  
  
Его гипотеза подтвердилась, стоило только выйти к кафедре; Догма, сидя на корточках, бесцельно водил тряпкой по дну деревянной скамьи. В иной раз Уолтер бы непременно отметил неэффективность его методов, но от запачканного стекла над головой Догмы образовался цветастый венец, более похожий на нимб, и в голове Уолтера всплыло очередное слово, которое он не хотел бы случайно сказать вслух.  
  
(Солнечный. Это было самым подходящим словом. Уолтер не поощрял искусства, но вполне мог оценить, даже если оно заключалось в знакомом священнике, сдувавшем пылинки со своих скамей.)  
  
— Догма, — это единственное слово напугало его; священник, смутившись, поднял к нему голову. Догма медленно встал на ноги; Уолтер видел его покрытые легким румянцем щеки. (Он смотрел на него внимательнее обычного; Догма всегда волновался по любому поводу, точно...)  
  
Держа в одной руке тряпку, в сжатый кулак другой он кашлянул.  
  
— Добрый день, Уолтер, — священник отозвался несколько жестко, но Уолтер не обижался; только так Догма приветствовал людей, или, в любом случаен, он не умел по-другому. — Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — забавно было видеть его извечно поджатые губы и слышать столь теплые слова.  
  
— Ничего особенного, — он не собирался насмехаться в этот раз, хоть и делал это крайне часто в последние дни. Поддерживая все авантюры, в которых ему приходилось участвовать по воле Рассела, он все еще находил время для жарких споров с Догмой. И пусть обычно он с удовольствием разбивал вдребезги любой его довод, задавливая неоспоримой логикой, в данный момент это было бы неуместно.  
  
Говоря откровенно, он и не помнил, когда такое было в последний раз. Он всегда считал прощания обыкновенным жизненным ритуалом; в формальностях при таких пустяках не было нужды. Сердце пропустило удар — Догма смотрел на него в ожидании —, и он проглотил язык. Изображая скорбно-безразличную гримасу он выдавливал из себя три жалких слова:  
  
— ...Мне нужно уйти.  
  
Приподняв бровь, священник насмешливо и любопытно смотрел на него.  
  
— Вот как? Весьма великодушно с твоей стороны было уделить мне время, несмотря на занятость. Что же, будь осторожен, но ты всегда можешь прийти сюда, если понадобится.  
  
— Ты не понял. Моя работа... здесь окончена. Скоро меня здесь не будет.  
  
Он еще собирался встретиться с Рэймондом, Юи и Фэйрией, а после — покинуть этот сон без единого шанса на возвращение. Так происходило каждый раз, и все же...  
  
— Даже так, — с каждым слогом Догма все понижал голос, доходя в конечном итоге до разочарованного шепота. Его честность с собой и своими чувствами всегда была для него болезненна. — В таком случае я буду молиться за твое благополучие. Даль, что мне не удастся тебя проводить, но...  
  
Действительно, жаль.  
  
— Прочти для меня проповедь, — просьба Уолтера опередила саму мысль об этой просьбе, не дав поразмыслить и промолчать.  
  
Священник казался удивленным; красные глаза его расширились, обычно раздраженно сводимые на переносице брови приподнялись. Это напомнило Уолтеру тот первый раз их спора, когда он в пух и прах разбил каждое слово Догмы.  
  
— С чего такие перемены? Неужели ты наконец все осознал?  
  
Исследователь все же спустился с небес на землю, его лицо вновь приобрело хладнокровную гримасу.  
  
— Ты... обещал мне, помнишь? Что заставишь меня прослушать хоть одно из твоих завываний, — тогда, в их столкновении, это было сродни угрозе, одной из тех, в исполнении которых Уолтер сомневался. По крайней мере, до этого дня.  
  
Догма более не удивлялся, но ушел немного в себя, обдумывая чужие слова.  
  
— Ах, да... действительно. Очень хорошо, — он отложил высохшую тряпку на ближайшую скамью и, крупно ступая, прошел к кафедре с отрешенным, божественно-светлым выражением. — Я не слишком привык проводить службы для одного человека, но... присаживайся поудобнее.  
  
Уолтер присел на одну из скамей, не зная, куда положить руки. В конечном итоге он оперся ладонями и колени и посмотрел на прочищавшего горло Догму.  
  
— Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
  
Говоря откровенно, Уолтера беспокоило множество вещей. Одна такая стояла перед ним, но он сдерживал себя.  
  
— Гм... Думаю, Рассел немного меня тревожит, — о это редчайшее признание тяжести повисшего на плечах бремени. И, к тому же, своей против него беспомощности. Он хотел бы рассказать священнику обо всем, но не мог. Это должен был сделать не он.  
  
Догма что-то пробормотал, очевидно, соглашаясь.  
  
— Да, этот юноша порой беспечен, но я верю в него... — и он принялся рассказывать свою извечную историю.  
  
Так непохоже на божественный свет, что Догма использовал, раз за разом залечивая раны; это было духовным, но не телесным, исцелением. Догма рассказывал о "вере, поддерживавшей его дух и придававшей ему твердости, подобной несокрушимому столбу". Глупости, и Уолтер, будучи человеком науки, никогда не углублялся в смысл слов священника, слов, так воодушевленно изрекаемых с каждым выдохом. Его голос — тверд и добр в то же время, и Уолтер был бы не против слушать его всю оставшуюся вечность.  
  
Его успокаивало чужое присутствие, но эти мысли... так неестественны. Уолтер привык держать всех обитателей любого сна как можно дальше от себя. Они отголоски сознания сновидящего, не больше. Не было смысла вступать с ними в отношения, они ничего не решали во снах. (И довольно часто в реальности были мертвы.) Горожане обычно сторонились сотрудников Дримсэнда, но Догма... он бестактно, не скрываясь, ворвался в так бережно выстроенную Уолтером крепость одиночества.  
  
Уолтеру казалось _странным_ то, как он отчаянно цеплялся за свои убеждения, веру, у которой даже не было адекватной подоплеки. Он не видел смысла в религиозном фанатизме и не стеснялся об этом говорить. Священник все обижался на него, безжалостно огрызался, ведь зачем нужно было ему начинать спор в темноте подземелья, зачем — снова критиковать его и образ его жизни. Впрочем, у Уолтера еще не было соперника интереснее, никто еще так не противостоял ему по любому вопросу. Хоть он и считал Догму идиотом, не мог не признавать его святой доброты и внутренней силы. Догма был прекрасным человеком, несмотря на сквозящий в его голосе цинизм. Уолтер был совсем не против его компании.  
  
(Ах да, ведь он не реален. Уолтер напоминал себе об этом как можно чаще.)  
  
Догма закончил свою мудрую проповедь; он, казалось, задыхался немного. Астма, как помнил Уолтер. Догма, однако, не выглядел усталым, когда обращался к Уолтеру. Снова.  
  
— Итак? Мои слова заставили тебя... задуматься?  
  
Губы Уолтера изогнулись в подобии сдержанной улыбки; его спокойное лицо выражало скрываемую горечь.  
  
— К сожалению, нет.  
  
Догма ответил ему тем же печальным взглядом. Уолтер никогда не видел его улыбку, но, возможно, ею можно было назвать болезненную гримасу на чужом лице.  
  
— Жаль. Тогда прими от меня хотя бы это, если не веру... Быть может, ты найдешь утешение где-то далеко отсюда. Дашь мне свою руку?  
  
Священник сошел с кафедры и протянул, развязав, чтобы вложить в раскрытую ладонь Уолтера, четки. Глаза исследователя расширились, и даже ему стало ясно, что это — благословение и последнее напутствие Догмы. Ему слишком трудно было держать себя в руках; эта доброта убила Рассела и ранила теперь его. Отец пронзил его зачерствевшее сердце. Слова ему не давались, и всем, что он мог выдавить с глубины исколотых легких нелепое бормотание:  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
(И даже через перчатки легкий камень казался ему добела раскаленным; единственная молитва выжигала на его ладони клеймо, и она выгорела враз на его глазах, но он — он лишь сжал четки в руке посильнее.)  
  
Он выходил из церкви, прижимая их ко груди в тихой мольбе.  
  
Прощай, Догма. Пожалуйста, позволь мальчику выбраться из этого сна.  
  
—  
  
Уолтер был не из тех, кто ворочается, заснув, во все стороны, но когда он просыпался, Рэймонд стоял рядом и непонимающе смотрел на него.  
  
— Ты в порядке, дружище?  
  
Уолтер моргнул несколько раз и сощурился. Его всегда несколько сбивало с толку пробуждение под белоснежным потолком, среди жужжания приборов. Тем более, когда его разговорчивый коллега смотрел на него озабоченно.  
  
— В порядке, — Уолтер хрипел, и вот результат такого долгого сеанса.  
  
— Уверен? Ты... — Рэймонд показывал чуть ниже его подбородка, и Уолтер проследил за его взглядом.  
  
нужно было время, чтобы осознать, что рука его прямо перед грудной клеткой сжимала со всей силы воображаемые четки. От ногтей на ладони остались следы-полумесяцы. Юи спрашивала, атаковали ли его во сне, но Уолтер только качал головой, разжимая руку и присаживаясь. Следы еще ощущались на коже.  
  
—  
  
А новости дошли до Дримсэнда лишь несколькими днями после. Уолтер только пусто смотрел в присланный ему отчет. Он чувствовал себя также, когда разрушился первый сон. И что-то глубоко у него внутри — болело.  
  
—  
Семья Юи занималась цветами, в большинстве своем — с Востока. Она отдала ему букет ирисов, как и просил, и он благодарил ее, а после отдалялся от порога ее квартиры. У ни обоих сегодня выходной.  
  
Уолтер проводил большую часть времени в исследованиях, даже если ему за это не платили. Он запирался дома со стопками заметок или чего-то не столь ужасно шумного. Но на сегодня у него были планы — Рэймонд и Фэйрия посмеивались, что он отступил от своего статуса отшельника. Они говорили, что он нашел себе кого-то, более важного, чем гигабайты данных в компьютере и на бумаге — и он молчал.  
  
Покинув дом Юи, он устроился на водительском сидении своего автомобиля и положил букет на пустое пассажирское место. Солнце еще не взошло в небе, и у него много времени. Ему нужно было подержать в руках бумагу, и в приступе неуместной тревожности он принялся перечитывать отчетности. Он начал с самого начала.  
  
У Рассела могилы не было. Уолтер не знал, что делали с телами провалившихся испытуемых. Может, и использовали в дальнейших исследованиях или кремировали в морге... Нет, он не желал об этом думать. Где бы ни был Рассел, Уолтер надеялся, что он обрел покой хотя бы сам с собой. Это все, что можно было пожелать.  
  
Но хоть Рассела не хоронили, Уолтер нашел на самых окраинах города сожженную церковь. Судя по картинкам на стендах перед ее руинами, это было маленькое белое зданьице, которое обвивали лозы. Оно казалось обласканным Богом и самой Жизнью, святилище благодетели, пусти небольшое. Уолтер засунул руку в карман куртки и нащупал знакомые шарики четок, стискивая их в ладони. _Эта церковь прекрасна._


End file.
